


2 am. || buzzfeed unsolved

by liar_jpg



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liar_jpg/pseuds/liar_jpg
Summary: ok, i promise this isn't a ship fic, it's just about ricky and tinsley and angsty stuff happening. i got randomly inspired after listening to the same song for like an hour so enjoy this!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	2 am. || buzzfeed unsolved

Why did he even bother coming to this party? It wasn't like he usually attended these things, it was an invite for a work party and he didn't want to decline it. CC made his way out of the building, hands stuffed into the pockets of his coat. He let out a breath of air that he hadn't realized he was holding in until he got outside. He walked a little ways away from the building itself, and made his way to a little alley way to give himself some room to relax. 

He'd rather be working on cases, but there he was. At a rather foolish party, only for the sake of not seeming rude to his co-workers. As he leaned on the wall, he zoned out on the music that had been playing. A classic song that he'd actually quite enjoyed. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard slow footsteps heading towards him. CC looked up with a quick jolt, toward the direction of the footsteps. Ricky Goldsworth, a man him and his team had been trying to catch with no success. If only he could gather his team to capture him right on the spot. "What're ya doin' out this late, detective?" He heard the other call out. He could almost hear the smirk in his voice. 

"None of your business." He answered, with a quick side glare. "Ah, c'mon. Ya don't think I've heard the music from the building ya just left?" Ricky chuckled, leaning on the wall in front of CC. CC let out a sigh, before giving an answer. "Work party." "Ya don't seem the type of person to go to things like that," Ricky returned. The two sat in silence for a minute as the music continued to play. What was thought to be a simple friendly conversation would soon end up in ruins. 

As CC had been quite distracted by seemingly nothing, Ricky managed to quietly pull out a gun. He had his chance, so why miss it? Ricky reached out and grabbed CC's wrist pulling him towards him. "Y'know detective, this chase has been exciting but it's 'bout time it's ended." Ricky muttered darkly toward the other, tightening his grip. CC stood in silence and shock. He knew he shouldn't have let his guard down with a simple conversation. 

This was going to happen. As if on cue, CC felt a sharp sting in his side. "I can't believe you," CC managed to get out as Ricky dropped him. "I don't even have anything or anyone with me." He gives the other a weak sarcastic smile. "And ya could've just ignored me. But ya chose not to." Ricky smirked, putting the gun back into his pocket. 

"Pleasure meeting you, Detective." Ricky said, smirk remaining on his face as he walked away. CC groaned in pain, before slowly crawling toward the wall he had originally been leaning on. Was this really how he was going to die? He looked up toward the sky, and it had suddenly began to rain. CC hung his head low, and clutched onto the shot wound. 

"God damnit," He cursed out before, closing his eyes. This was it. CC let out his final breath in that very alley way.


End file.
